The Unwanted
by Treehugger1427
Summary: Hermione never wanted her life to end up like it did. She can't remember how it got that way either. A very crucial moment of her life is missing and she's about to find out.
1. Eggs and Toast

**A/N: I orginally called this story Flashbacks, but I didn't like that title anymore. I also want to thank Jessi for being my fabulous beta !! Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: If I did, I would be rich...but I'm not. So I own nothing !!**

_

* * *

_

_Music sounded throughout the room. The bass pumping and causing the room to vibrate. I could swear that I was going to be deaf tomorrow. I was supposed to be with Ron and Harry, but they left me to celebrate by myself. Ron got taken away by Lavender. She currently attached herself to his side, completely unaware of Ron trying to shove her off of him. Lavender was like a stubborn leech. Harry ran off with Ginny somewhere._

_I stood in the common room alone. The room was full of people. There were Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff, of course Gryffindors, and maybe even a few Slytherins._

_I let my gaze fall down to the glass in my hand. The amber liquid sloshed around as I softly swayed in place. I searched to remember if this was my fifth or sixth glass of Fire Whiskey. I shook my head unable to remember. All I knew was that I was alone. I didn't love Ron but I was pretty sure he loved me._

_I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. Then a whisper tickled my ear. _

_"You're gorgeous." The whisper slurred."Let's get out of here." It sounded deep and smooth, like a guy's voice. I nodded and drowned the rest of my drink. He held my hand and led me out of the party. _

"Mummy."My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over in bed . I came to see a face almost identical to my own. The only differences were that she was younger and had sliver eyes. My daughter stood before me in purple pajamas clutching a worn, chocolate color,teddy bear. Her eyes gazed up at me.

"Yes Kayla " I responded with a yawn.

"I had a scary dream." Kayla stated with a sniffle. I smiled softly at her and tapped the bed next to me. She took the hint and climbed into bed with me.

"You can stay with me tonight." I yawned and Kayla rested her little head onto my pillow. Her hair spread out like a sea of curls. "Do want to tell me about your nightmare ?" I questioned the four year old.

"Ok Mummy." Kayla responded. I nodded and pushed some stray curls out of her angelic face."We were in a huge castle, like da one dat princesses live in."She looked up at me to make sure I was listening, and continued after I nodded."There was this tall man with long, light color hair. He took me from you Mummy. I started to scream cause I was scared. He told me to stop, but I wouldn't. So den he hit me with a red light from a stick." Tears started to fall from her big gray eyes.

"It's okay sweetie. I would never let any one hurt you." I reassured her as I wiped her tears away." You just go back to sleep. I'll be right here." Kayla nodded her head and closed her eyes. I laid onto my back and stared at the creme colored ceiling.

You see, I never planned for my life to end up this way. I wanted to graduate from school, get a career, get married, then have children. Sadly life doesn't always turn out how you want it to. I kind of did things out of order. I graduated and then had a kid. I didn't get married before either. I, Hermione Jean Granger, had a baby out of wedlock. I was raised to be married when you have sexual activity, and that's how I wanted it.

The sad thing is that I don't remember it. I don't remember losing my virginity. I do remember going to a graduation party. I know I left with a guy but I was so drunk on Fire Whiskey that I can't remember him. My child doesn't know her own father and I don't either.

I live in the muggle world now. I have a small house with my daughter in Surrey. I don't do magic anymore. I left the magical world. I was a part of the famous Golden Trio, we saved the wizarding world. Our names are known in every wizarding home, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.

Harry and Ron were my best friends. I did tell them about me being pregnant. Ron didn't take it so well. He was in love with me but I didn't return his feelings.

I told him when Harry and I were at the burrow the summer after we finished school. Harry, Ron, and I took a walk in his yard. That's when I told them I was going to have a baby. Ron's temper took over and he screamed at me. My eyes welled with tears at the words he said. He never wanted to see me again. Harry never got a word in because I turned to go into the house and I packed. I wrote the Weasley's a letter telling them that I had to leave and not to worry. I apperated out of that house and never went back again.

I felt a lump form in my throat as I thought of the Weasleys. I haven't seen them in four years. I did keep in touch with Harry. He visited every once in a while when he could. He was my baby's godfather.

My eye lids got heavy as sleep began to take over.

--

_With a sigh I stepped outside. The sun was beginning to set and casting a whirlpool of colors around. My shift at the bookstore just ended and was about to head back to my flat. Exhausted, I began my walk home. My stomach was just a little bump. I yanked my bag further up my arm and onto my shoulder. It was full of baby books that I was planning to read._

_A flash of light appeared in front of my eyes. I stumbled and found my self face to face with a herd of reporters._

_"Miss. Granger is it true you're going to have a baby ?" One reporter shouted._

_"Is it true the father wants nothing to do with it ?" Another one shouted. My named was being called from every angle possible. I started to walk away and they followed me like a shadow. I ran from the reporters. My heart pounded in my chest. I headed in the direction of my home. I collided with someone and fell onto my arse._

_"Hermione, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I began to cry, hormones taking over._

_"Reporters...baby...father..." I spoke through my sobs. I looked up to find Harry looking concerned. A stampede of footsteps could be heard from behind me. Harry lifted me off the cobble stone street and pulled me into an alley way._

Beep...Beep...Beep...A loud beeping noise woke me up. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils. A fire, panicked I turned to get Kayla out of my bed. The blanket was pushed to the side and the sheets were crinkled. Worry rushed through my veins. I ran to my bedroom door and flung the door open. The smoke got thicker as I went down the stairs and I followed it to the kitchen. Calling my daughter's name all the way.

"Mummy !" I heard Kayla's little voice shout from the kitchen. I ran at the speed of light into the kitchen. Kayla stood with her back against the wall and clutching her teddy. The stove was covered with monstrous flames reaching out towards us. Kayla looked at me with tears streaming down her face. I scooped her into my arms and ran out of the house.

The cool morning air hit me as I ran out the front door. I let Kayla down onto the sidewalk across the street.

"I just wanted to make bweakfast for you." Kayla whispered. I let out a stiff laugh as sirens wailed from down the street.

"What did you try to make ?" I asked as the fire engine stopped in front of my house. The fire fighters ran into the house to put out the fire.

"Eggs and toast." She shyly responded. I kneeled down to get to her eye level.

"You know not to use the stove. You could of gotten badly hurt.It was a sweet thought but you can't do that." I chastised. Neighbors began to come out of their homes to watch the commotion.

"I'm sorry." She responded shakily. I sat onto the cool pavement and pulled her into a hug. Her tears began to soak my pajamas. I rubbed her back and waited for the fire to get put out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading !! Review and I'll give you virtual popcorn !**

**Faylinn**


	2. Chocolate Ice cream

**A/N: Hello ! I'm going to update about once a week. I'm home sick from school, so I figured I would update because I have nothing better to do. So sit back in that computer chair of yours, relax, and enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: My head hurts too much to think of a creative disclaimer. So I own nothing. **

* * *

I stood up and dusted my paisley pajama pants off. A good looking fireman walked up to me and I flashed him a bright smile. His yellow and black uniform was dusted with ash.

"Are you the owner of this house?" The fireman asked while he pointed behind him.

"Yes I am. How's the damage?" I replied.

"You seem to have gotten lucky. The fire was contained mostly into the kitchen." He answered.

"It's good that no one got hurt."

"Yeah, it is." I said as I motioned Kayla to follow me back into the house.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I stepped into the kitchen. I walked through the door and looked around. Everything, from the floor to the ceiling, was burnt. I knew that this was going to take at least a month to fix. I sighed and left the room.

I heard the TV playing in the living room and decided to follow it. I peered into the room and saw a bush of ash ridden curly hair in the middle of a sea of pillows. A giggle could be heard from the pillows. I walked further into the room to find Kayla lying on the floor covered in ash and smelling like smoke with her teddy bear lying next to her. She was filthy. I looked down to myself and found that I wasn't much better.

"Bath time Kayla." She looked up at the sound of my voice.

"No! I don't want a bath!" She screamed as she jumped up and began to run out of the room.

Kayla buzzed around the house like a bee. I chased her down like Harry would a snitch, and just like Harry I caught her. I snatched her up and lead her into the bathroom.

I locked the bathroom door so she wouldn't run out on me. I filled the porcelain tub with warm water while Kayla yelled about not needing a bath.

"Of course you need a bath. You're filthy." I told her. I motioned for her to come towards me, so I could help her get in. She shook her head and tried to tug the door open. When the door wouldn't budge she kicked the door and backed up into a corner.

"If you don't come here so I can get you out of your pajamas and into the tub, I'm going to put you in there with them on." I threatened. Her eyes widened to the size of quaffles.

"You wouldn't." She whispered. I stood up and began to walk to her. I lifted her up and started to walk to the tub.

"No, no, no, no! I don't want to!" Kayla screamed with all her might. With a violet smoke the bath water turned into chocolate ice cream. I might have been more shocked than Kayla. She climbed down from my arms and stared at the tub for a moment before she decided to dive in.

"Ice cweam!" The little girl shouted with joy. She ran to the tub and stuck her little arms into the creamy, chocolate goodness, and brought out fist fulls. She ate several fist fulls before I snapped out of it. I realized that my daughter just had shown her first sign of magic. It was wonderful. The problem was that I didn't know if I should be happy that she's a witch, or yell at her for not taking a bath. So I opted for what my parents would have said to me if I was eating a tub full of ice cream.

"Kayla! Stop eating all of that! You'll rot your teeth out." I chastised. She turned her head to look at me with a mouth full of ice cream. Now she wasn't only covered in dirt and ash, she was covered in chocolate ice cream. Ice cream was up to her elbows, dripping down her pajama top, and covering her face like a sticky chocolate beard.

I heard the door bell ring and turned to the bathroom door. I sighed and scooped Kayla up. I unlocked the door and winced as the door creaked. I headed down stairs with Kayla under one arm and opened the front oak door.

"Harry!" I greeted. I placed Kayla onto the ground and gave my best mate a hug. He stepped back and took a look at me.

"You look..." Harry started.

"Filthy. I know." I interrupted. "My kitchen caught on fire. Come in and you can see it for yourself." I stepped aside and let Harry in. He strolled over to what used to be my kitchen.

"I see." Harry simply stated after one look around. "How'd this happen?"

"It's a long story." I said while I looked over to the living room at Kayla. "Kayla, come say hi to Harry." She jumped off our sofa and ran to Harry, hugging his knees together and almost knocking the poor man over. Harry grabbed onto the wall to support himself. Kayla let go and grinned up at him.

"What's all over your face?" Harry asked the little girl as he kneeled on the floor to look her in the eyes. He lifted one of her arms and asked "What's all over you arms?" Kayla giggled and ran back to the bathroom. Harry's emerald eyes looked up at me.

"Her first sign of magic." I told him. "Follow me." I led him to the bathroom in silence. I pushed the door and it creaked open. Harry's face lit up and began laughing as he saw Kayla leaning over the edge of the tub with her face buried in chocolate ice cream.

"This is fantastic. She's a witch." Harry stated through his laughter. I smiled and pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"I know it is. I just have to explain it all to her, and I don't know how I can. Now that the bath tub is full of ice cream, neither of us can get clean." I told Harry. After a thought about the kitchen I added. "Or eat breakfast."

"Well, I don't think Kayla is going to be hungry but I can take you guys out to eat for breakfast. You can clean the bathroom with magic and the kitchen too, if you want." Harry suggested. I winced at the thought of using magic again, but I knew this day would come, even if it was just for cleaning up ice cream.

"I'll use magic on the bathroom but I can't on the kitchen. The neighbors already know about the damage." I sighed." You don't have to take us out. I'm not hungry anyway." I lied. I was actually pretty darn hungry. My hunger was starting to claw at me like a monster wanting to be fed. I could always take Kayla out to eat later. Harry eyed me suspiciously. My stomach defied me by taking this time to make a loud grumbling sound. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You and Kayla are going to grab a change of clothes and clean up at my place. I'm going to get rid of this ice cream and I'm going to take you to eat in Diagon Alley." Harry told me. I looked at him like he just told me that he was going to marry a garden gnome.

"No, I'm not going to Diagon Alley." I responded.

"Yes, you are." Harry retaliated.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!" Harry shouted back. "You're just afraid. You have to go there sooner or later."

"I'm not afraid. I just would rather go there later." I responded stubbornly.

"Fine, you'll eat at my place too."

I smiled, grabbed Kayla and went off to get new clothes for the two of us.

I wasn't scared to go to Diagon Alley. No, I wasn't scared. I was terrified. I wasn't ready to go back.

...

After I got each of us a new outfit, I met Harry at my front door. I changed into a pair of sweats and had a bag that had a pair of jeans and a ruby colored tank top, since it was warm outside. I scrubbed Kayla's face and arms, much to her displeasure, and brought along a cute outfit for her.

I glared at Harry, grabbed my keys and we headed out the door. I buckled Kayla in her booster seat and began to drive to Harry's flat in London.

* * *

**A/N: Review !! I hope you liked it !**

**Faylinn**


	3. Little Pink Plus

**A/N: Woo !! Today was my last day of school !! Here comes summer and a new chapter for you ! So sit back, relax, read, and review !**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it, I would be making money off of it, which I'm not. I wish I did though. In conclusion, I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was easier than I thought, getting Harry to cave in about Diagon Alley. We were just going to eat at his flat. It was too easy.

Harry's flat was small, but just big enough to have two people live in it. The front door opened up into the living room and had a few doors on the surrounding walls. Harry lit his fireplace. He showed us where the tiny bathroom was.

"There are clean wash clothes and towels on the shelf next to the sink." Harry directed.

"Thanks, we shouldn't be too long." I led Kayla into the bathroom and she surprisingly cooperated with me.

I washed Kayla and dressed her in pink dress with little ruffles on the bottom and a little picture of Cinderella on the front. Using one of Harry's dark blue towels I dried her bushy hair and sent her off to play with Harry.

I hopped into the shower and let the water rain down on me. The water pulsated down my back and swirls of steam surrounded me. I closed my eyes and let the heat relax me.

I grabbed a wash cloth and began to lather myself with the soap. I began to wash my flat stomach. It took me a good two years for it to get back to normal. It took me a while to figure out that I was pregnant. When I did, I luckily was in the muggle world.

_My heart pounded in my chest. I could of sworn that it was going to pop out right then and there. My period was late. Extremely late, two months to be exact. I didn't think I could be pregnant in till now. I usually could never predict when I was going to get my monthly visitor, but it was never this late. Maybe a couple of weeks at the most. There had to be something wrong. I must have had sex at that graduation party. The next morning, I woke up naked in the Room of Requirement with a killer hangover. I had to of had sex. It just made sense, but I didn't remember doing it._

_I paced in front of the drugstore a few miles from my tiny apartment in London. When my parents died they left me a small inheritance. It wasn't much but I got a tiny apartment and a job at the book store in Diagon Alley._

_I took the last gulp of my jumbo soda and headed inside. I took the bus here. I didn't want anyone to find out what I was doing. I'm supposed to be responsible. I dumped the soda cup in a rubbish bin next to the door. I figured it would be a few minutes until I needed to pee. So I took a deep breath and strode towards the family planning aisle._

_'Like I planned on having a family' I thought dimly to myself as I read the sign. I stood facing dozens of rectangular boxes of pregnancy test. _

_'Which one?' I asked myself. 'Okay just pick one and I can stop panicking.' I thought for a moment and grabbed a pink box because the test seemed simple. _

_I walked to the register and put the test on the counter. My nerves bubbled up inside me and I fought the urge to puke. I looked up at the muggle boy behind the register, whose face was covered in bright red spots. He rang up the test and I gave him the money. _

_"Could I use your bathroom?" I asked the boy. He shook his head and told me it was for employees only. I shot him a death glare and left with my test in hand._

_I darted across the street to a gas station. I began to feel the pressure in my bladder that was telling me I had to pee. I got the key to the ladies room and went inside. _

_I winced at the smell of stale urine and bleach. The urine smell overpowered the bleach. I opened my mouth and began to breathe out of there. I read the back of the box and ripped it open. I walked over to the toilet and took the test. I had to wait three minutes. Those were one of the three longest minutes of my life._

_I glanced at my watch, three minutes had past. I closed my eyes, my heart pounded in over time, and I flipped the test over. I peeked through one eye and saw pink. I opened my other eye and saw a little pink plus sign. I was pregnant._

_My world began to spin, the ground felt soft beneath my feet, my head felt light as I gripped onto the filthy sink for support. I looked up at my reflection in the smudged and water spotted mirror. I was pregnant._

"Hermione, you okay in there?" I heard Harry yell.

"Oh, sorry. Just a minute." I shouted back. I quickly finished in the shower and began to get dressed.

Just as I was about to open the door I spotted a lacy bra on the floor. Curiously I bent down to retrieve it. It wasn't my bra, I was wearing mine.

'Harry must have gotten himself a girlfriend.' I thought sheepishly. I put the bra down and exited the bathroom.

"Mummy!" I heard Kayla yell. She ran towards me and began to jump up and down. I lifted her up and placed her on my hip. "Harry told me we were going somewhere special. Is it true?"

"He did?" I took a side ways glance at Harry. He smiled back at me.

"Yeah, he did. Some place in Digimon Alley." I laughed and so did Harry as she told me this.

"Sweetie I think you mean Diagon Alley." I corrected her, then I turned to Harry. "I thought we were eating here?"

"I thought we were too, but then I realized that I have no food."

"All he has is a bag of crisps." Kayla informed me. I shot Harry a death glare.

"Then we're eating in Diagon Alley, but I have to tell you something first." I stated to Kayla. I knew it shouldn't have been this easy to avoid Diagon Alley. I sat her down onto the couch and I took a seat across from her." You have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. Okay?"

"Okay. I pinky swear." Kayla answered as she stuck out her pinky finger to interlock with mine. I locked fingers with her as Harry left the room to give us some privacy.

I took a deep breath and began. "There's something about me that you don't know. I'm magical. I can do all sorts of cool things, like make things fly or disappear." Kayla's eyes widened with excitement. "Harry can do magic too. There is this whole other world of people like us that can do magic with magic wands. The girls are called witches and the boys are wizards. I'm a witch and Harry's a wizard."

I paused to make sure she was paying attention. Kayla leaned forward causing some curls to fall into her silvery eyes.

"There's another world, like the one you're in now, but full of magic. It's wonderful Kayla. It has magical schools, cities, towns, everything that we have. There is a town near here where withes and wizards go. That's where we're going."

"Cool!" Kayla said excitedly as she bounced up and down, her brown curls swaying with her.

"That's not all. You're a witch too. When you get old enough you get to go to the same magic school that Harry and I did."

"Yea!! Can we go now? Can we? Can we? Pwease." Kayla spoke rapidly as she began to run circles around the room. I chuckled and said we could. She ran through a door and came back out dragging Harry by his hand.

"Things went well?" Harry inquired. I nodded as I got off the couch to grab my keys. I held the door open as Kayla dragged her godfather out of his apartment and into my car.

The drive was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Some how Kayla knew that this was nerve racking for me. She still bounced up and down in her car seat but remained silent. I managed to stay calm for most of the way there, but I started to hyperventilate once we stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron. I shut my eyes and tried to calm my self with slow, deep breaths.

I regained my control and followed Harry in while leading my daughter in by her hand.

A teapot whizzed by our heads and filled a near by man's cup as we entered the Leaky Cauldron. Kayla watched with her jaw dropped in amazement as a broom swept the floor next to us. I held tight to Kayla's hand so she wouldn't go running off on me. I followed Harry out the back door and faced the familiar brick wall.

"Watch this." I told Kayla as Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks rhythmically. Kayla gasped as the wall separated to reveal what was Diagon Alley.

A girl carrying a sleek new broom strolled past the entrance as Kayla let go of my hand and ran into the alley. She paused just inside of the entrance and saw a boy about her age with shaggy blonde hair struggling to catch a chocolate frog. She ran further in and got pulled into the tide of people.

"Kayla!" Harry and I shouted in unison. We darted after her and began to search everywhere.

Meanwhile on the other side of Diagon Alley...

Kayla pressed her nose against a cool window pane, observing the various sweets on display. She turned around to ask, no beg her mum for a sweet. She turned to find neither her mum or Harry anywhere near.

A lump formed in her little throat. Fat tears began to roll down her cheeks as she began to cry. Kayla looked around for an adult to help her, like her Mum always told her to do if she got lost. She found a tall, pale, man with short blond hair standing near her.

"Excuse me Mister." Kayla sniffled as she tugged on the man's pant leg. He looked down towards her to find her still crying. He turned to the other man he was talking to.

"Could you hold on a minute?" He asked the other man.

"Sure thing Draco. Talk to you at your place tomorrow." The other man answered.

"Yeah. Bye Blaise." The man named Draco responded. The man named Blaise walked away.

"What's wrong Miss?" He asked concerned as he knelt down onto the cobble stones. He looked into her big tear filled eyes and found his own eyes looking back at him. It was as if he was looking at his eyes through a mirror.

"I can't find my Mummy. Can you help me, sir?" Kayla asked politely.

"Kayla! There you are!" Kayla turned her head and ran into her mummy's arms. They walked away to go find Harry.

Draco stood up from the cobble stones and brushed his knees off.

'Hermione has a little girl.' Draco thought to himself. 'A little girl around four years old. A little girl with her hair and my eyes. Crap, that kid is mine.' Draco realized as he turned to the Leaky Cauldron, so he could floo back to the Malfoy Mannor.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it ? There's more drama to come. Review por favor.**

**Faylinn**


	4. Dinner Invitations

**A/N: Hello !! I'm not dead. My internet stopped working on me for a while. It is working and I'm posting two chapters to make up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I live on the moon and I own Harry Potter...NOT.**

* * *

I was starving by the time we ate. It was more like dinner than brunch. We all ate a delicious meal and left feeling satisfied. We left the restaurant just as the sun was setting and casting a pool of colors across the sky. Harry glanced at his watch as we were leaving.

"I have to go Hermione. I need to meet someone soon. Will you be okay?" Harry inquired as he turned to face me.

"I'll be fine Harry. We'll window shop a little on the way back. You go and meet your girlfriend." I told him as lifted Kayla up and onto my hip. I started to walk away as Harry's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" He questioned.

"Make sure she takes all of her undergarments with her before she leaves." I replied with a smile on my face. I shouted for them to be safe before Harry disaparated on the spot.

We strolled down the streets of Diagon Alley as the sun got closer and closer to disappearing. My arms began to ache from carrying Kayla's weight.

I placed her down when I stopped to look at a display of the new Hogwarts: A History book. I shook out my arms to stop them from going numb. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kayla dart of into a store with colorful displays in the window. I rolled my eyes and darted after the girl.

A bell jingled as I pushed open the door. I quickly scanned the room and found a bush of brown hair sticking out from behind a barrel of dung bombs. A tiny hand was stretched out to try to grab one. I went over to the bush of hair and found my daughter. Just as I was about to drag Kayla out of the shop I heard a voice.

"Sorry we're closed." The voice shouted.

"We were just leaving." I shouted back. I started to guide Kayla out of the joke shop.

"Hermione!" The same voice shouted. I turned around just in time to see one of the Weasley twins give me a bone crushing hug.

"Let me go George." I struggled to say. "I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." He let me go. "I'm not George, I'm Fred."

"Sorry Fred." Then Fred turned around to face the back of the store.

"Oi George! Lookie what I found!" He shouted for his brother. With a loud crack George appeared next to me.

"Where have you been? We missed you. We haven't seen you in like four years." George stated.

"You just disappeared." Fred added.

"I've been in Surrey." I told the twins. "Ron didn't tell you why I left?" I glanced over to the corner Kayla was hiding in. I motioned Kayla to come over. She came and hid behind my legs. "He knows why. I would visit, but Ron wants nothing to do with me."

"What! Why?!" They chorused in shock. I rolled by eyes and bent down to pick up Kayla. She rested her head on my shoulder and I went to smooth her hair down. My attempts were useless because her hair just bounced back out like mine would.

"It's a long story." I told them.

"Who's that?" George inquired. I smiled and told them she was my daughter.

"Her name is Kayla and she's four years old." I told the twin duo. "She's part of the long story."

"She looks like you." Fred stated.

"But her eyes are gray and yours are brown." George added.

"I know." I stated. "I would love to stay and talk but I have to put Kayla to bed soon. So I'll talk to you guys later." They nodded and I turned to leave. Kayla lifted one of her arms and waved goodbye. Just as I was opening the door one of them told me to stop. I did and turned to face them.

"Come to the Burrow on Sunday at five for dinner. We each will tell Mum that we invited someone. So bring Kayla. It'll be a surprise. Everyone misses you. You can explain to us what Ron didn't." George suggested.

"I don't think Ron would like that." I sighed.

"Who cares what Ron would like. It will make everyone else so happy to see you." Fred replied. I thought for a moment and agreed.

I went home that night wondering if I made the right decision. I hoped I did.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. It's half way over. Review and I'll give you virtual Honeydukes chocolate.**


	5. Heir

**A/N: Sorry its short but its the second chapter I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I have stuffed Harry Potter under my bed so he is mine now !! Muhahaha!! Wait... oh no...he's escaping! I must go catch him again!(If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of stealing him and hiding him under my bed)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in his bedroom in the Malfoy Manor. Images of his childhood surrounded him. His place was filled with some toxic goo. It was being cleaned by the magical toxic clean-up wizards. So he was stuck at his childhood home in till further notice.

The hardwood floor creaked beneath his feet as he continued to pace. He stopped in his tracks when his fireplace flashed green. Out stepped Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini.

"Do you remember when we were in Diagon Alley?" Draco inquired. Blaise nodded and Draco continued. "And the little girl who asked for my help and was crying?"

"Yeah I do mate. Where's this going?" Blaise questioned Draco. Draco began his pacing again.

"Well, she was looking for her mother and I found out that her mother is Granger." Draco stated. Blaise looked at Draco like he was waiting for him to say more. Draco continued speaking. "Well I think the kid is mine."

"How do you know that? It could be someone else's." Blaise reassured.

"No Blaise. That girl looked like Granger but had my eyes. I looked into her eyes and thought I was looking at my own." Draco retorted.

"But you never shagged Granger." Blaise proclaimed. Draco looked away for a moment. "Did you?" He questioned after he saw the look on Draco's pale face.

"I did. I was drunk and she was too. I didn't know what I was doing." Draco explained. Blaise ran his fingers through his pitch black hair and sat down. "We were at the graduation party in the Gryffindor tower. I don't remember much of the party. I was too drunk. I do remember waking up that morning...

_My head felt as if Hagrid was sitting on it. I rolled over in bed and groaned as my stomach lurched. I rolled over to find Granger lying next to me. Her hair was more like a brown, bushy, jungle than normal. A black silk sheet just barely covered her naked chest. _

_I began to panic, I must have done something with Granger. I surveyed the room and found clothes thrown everywhere. I lifted the silky sheet from me to discover that I was stark naked. _

_'Crap.' I thought to myself. 'I shagged Granger.' I panicked, jumped out of the king size bed and got dressed. I knew that it wouldn't be good for either of us if anyone found out what we did. _

_I grabbed my wand out of my robe pocket. I told myself that I would never tell anyone of this. Not a single soul should find this out. I pointed my wand at Granger._

_"Obliviate!" I muttered. I left the room to never turn back. She would never remember what happened._

"... So I bet she doesn't know the father. She can't remember." Draco finished telling his story. Blaise's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You obliviated her memory, and now you have a kid. Who is not pureblood and neither the kid nor the mother know that you're the father." Blaise uttered.

"Yep. I don't know what to do." Draco announced. Draco sat down in the plush chair across from Blaise.

Meanwhile...

Lucius backed away from his son's door.

'So my son has a heir.' Lucius thought dimly. 'And it's not a pureblood. I can not let this happen. Every Malfoy's blood must be pure. This child must be dealt with.' With that last thought Lucius strode away with plans going through his head. He smiled evilly as he thought of his dungeon.

* * *

**A/N:I'm going to take an idea from my friend and send everyone a virtual Draco if you review!**


	6. Red Head Firing Squad

**A/N: Ello ! Enhoy the chapter, its the longest one yet ! I want to thank those of you who reviewed ! You know who you are ! Review make my day. :)**

**Discaimer:The only things I own that are British are a keychain my friend got me from london and 10 pence. No Harry there and I doubt I could buy the entire HP empire with 10 pence.**

* * *

On Sunday morning, I opened my closet and got my locked box off the top shelf. I placed the box on my bed and strolled over to my dresser. I grabbed the little silver key and went to the box. I turned the key and with a satisfying click the box popped open.

I lifted the metal box up and dumped its contents onto my quilt. I rummaged through old moving pictures; pictures of my times at Hogwarts or at the Burrow. I felt a tug at my heart and a lump began to form in my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to fall down my cheeks. I shoved the pictures away and grabbed my wand.

I held my wand for the first time in years. Tears fell down my cheek and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I sniffled and put my wand aside. I gathered the pictures and put them back in the box. I locked them away and shoved them back into my closet.

I took my wand and placed it into my purse. I had decided that if I was going to see Ron again I might as well be prepared. He had a temper so you never know what he would do.

I walked into our now ice cream free bathroom, thanks to Harry, and I wiped my tears away with a tissue. I undressed and got into the shower to begin my day.

I got Kayla dressed and took her out for brunch. I went through the whole day distracted about going to the Burrow. I've imagined all possibilities, good and bad.

We had an hour before we should be at the Burrow. I stood scowling at my open closet. I wanted to wear something some what nice. After several more moments of scowling and rummaging through my closet I decided on a knee length charcoal skirt and a royal blue long sleeve shirt.

It took some convincing but I got Kayla into a violet dress just before we had to leave. We stood in our living room next to our fireplace.

"Now sweetie we're going to have dinner with a family that Mummy hasn't seen in a long time. They're a magical family so some odd things might happen. Be on your best behavior." I told her. "Now we're going to get there a special way. It'll be a little scary but you'll be fine."

I grabbed my purse and a pinch of the floor powder that Harry insisted I had around. I picked Kayla up and held her close to me. I walked over to the fireplace.

"The Burrow" I shouted, crisp and clear as I threw the power in. We zoomed threw the Floo Network and sooner than I could blink we landed in the Weasley's living room. I put Kayla down and brushed the soot off of both of our clothes.

No one was there to greet us. The room was empty but voices could be heard from another room.

"Just tell us whose coming!" A voice that sounded like Ginny complained. I really missed Ginny. She was one of my only female friends.

"It's a surprise." Another voice replied.

"Did you guys invite your girlfriends?" A voice that sounded like Ron questioned. I gulped at the sound of Ron's voice.

"No. They're just friends. We haven't seen them in a long time and we thought you would like to see them too." One voice answered.

"Quit it all of you. If your brothers don't want to tell us who they invited then they don't have to. Leave them alone." I heard Mrs. Weasley chastise.

A pale girl with long strait red hair came running into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw us standing there. She stood there and stared for a while before she walked up to us and introduced herself.

"I'm Victoire and I'm four years old." Little Victoire stated as she stuck out a freckled hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook her hand.

"Well Victoire, I'm Hermione and this is Kayla." I introduced. "Kayla is the same age as you."

"Are you da people Uncle Fred and George invited?" The little red head inquired.

"Yes we are. Are we early?" I responded.

"Just a little."

"Victoire where are you? Mummy said I have to wash you up before Uncle Fred and Uncle George's guests come." I heard someone shout.

"I'm in the living room! They came already!" Victoire shouted. Next thing you know we were standing in front of the Weasley clan. There was Bill and his wife Fleur, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. I felt like I was facing a red head firing squad. The only things that stood between us were a few meters and Bill's little Victoire. There was silence as they stood there and stared at me.

"Hi." Kayla greeted shyly. All six of there eyes darted down to look at Kayla. Fred and George then came closer to us.

"Hi Kayla." George greeted.

"Hey Hermione." Fred greeted.

"Well, now that you've seen who we invited, how about we eat?" George announced. That broke the ice. They all began to talk at once.

"What do you think gives you the right to come here?!" Ron screeched above everyone else. Everyone else in the room grew silent. Anger bubbled up inside me; it was like a monster waiting to take over me.

"What gives me the _right_ to be here? I was invited Ronald." I spat back at him.

"We don't want you or your brat here." Ron spat back.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY DAUGHTER A BRAT! YOU'RE THE ONE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" I screamed at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoire grab Kayla's hand and sneak out of the room.

"A CHILD? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE KID, YOU WHORE!" Ron screamed as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at me. Almost all at once the twins, Bill, and Ginny tackled Ron. They hit the hard wood floor with a booming thud. The twins and Bill held Ron down as Ginny removed his wand from his grasp. They let him go and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You guys are taking her side! My own family!" Ron exclaimed.

"You arse head Ron. Hermione was been gone for four years! You refused to tell us what happened. I missed her like crazy, and now that she's back I'm not letting her leave our lives." Ginny proclaimed while she shot death glares at Ron.

"Your sister is right Ronald. You're either going to be nice to Hermione and her daughter or you can go without dinner and spend the time in your room." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"You can't send me to my room! I'm a fully grown adult." Ron exclaimed.

"I am your mother and you will do as I say!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Now go to your room" Mrs. Weasley commanded and pointed towards the stair case. Ron got up grumbling to himself and trudged up the stairs. "Now Hermione, how about we go sit down and we can all eat while you tell us what you've been up to."

They all headed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Sorry about Ron." Ginny apologized to me before we sat down.

"It's not your fault." I assured Ginny. The twins began to bring food out onto the table as Mrs. Weasley asked Fleur to go get her daughter and Kayla. I sat at the table next to Ginny and Kayla was on my other side. Victoire sat on Kayla's other side, they whispered to each other throughout the whole meal.

"So care to tell us what happened in the four years you were gone?" Fred asked.

"And why you left." George added. They all turned expectantly at me. I told Kayla and Victoire to go play in the other room.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning. I was at the graduation party and I got pretty drunk. I ended up leaving with a guy and I don't remember who or what we did when we left. I just woke up the next day naked in the Room of Requirement and not knowing how I got there..."

_I felt like I got hit by a truck. My head felt like a giant was sleeping on it. I groaned as I rolled over in bed. I opened my eyes and surprise hit me. I had no clue where I was. I was laying in a king sized bed with black silk sheets. I lifted the sheet and quickly closed it. I was naked. Naked in someone else's bed. _

_'This can't be good.' I thought to myself. In between my legs ached as I laid in bed. I wrapped the sheet around me as I walked around the room to collect my clothes._

_'What did I do?' I asked myself as I got dressed. I searched my brain to try to remember but it was just blank, like a chunk of my life got cut out of my memory. I left the room to try to continue my day._

I told the Weasleys about finding out I was pregnant, telling Ron, the harassment from the gossip reporter, and how Harry paid them not to print anything.

Retelling the whole story was hard. I felt a lump form in my throat that I struggled to swallow. Fat tears welled up in my eyes as I began to sob. I heard a chair scratch against the floor as Mrs. Weasley got up. She came over and enveloped me in a hug; she rubbed my back reassuringly.

I heard everyone leave the room quietly. I lifted my head from her shoulder and wiped my tears away.

"You must think I'm crazy." I said shakily.

"Of course I don't." Mrs. Weasley comforted as she rubbed my arm soothingly. "We'll help you, no matter what we'll be there to help you." I smiled and headed to the living room with Mrs. Weasley.

After sitting in the living room and listening to suggestions from the Weasleys I decided that I was going to go to Dumbledore for help. I watched Victoire and Kayla play with dolls and Ginny suggested that we could go to her room for some girl talk.

We walked into the pale yellow room and I took a seat on a worn desk chair. Ginny sprawled herself out on her bed. I surveyed the room as I remembered spending summers with her in this room. A spot of black caught my eye on the floor. On the top of a heap of clothes was a pair of lacey, black knickers. I smirked sheepishly as I remembered the bra in Harry's bathroom.

"So you already know about my love life. What about yours?" I inquired Ginny after a moment of silence. A blush started to creep up her face.

"Well if you promise not to tell..." Ginny started. I promised not to tell of course. "I'm dating Harry. We haven't told anyone yet." I smiled as I remembered finding a bra in Harry's flat and how he said he needed to meet 'someone'.

"You're shagging him." I stated bluntly. Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How did you ... ?" Ginny questioned.

"I found your bra in his flat." I told her. Her face began to resemble a tomato. I laughed at her. "So, do you love him?" I asked and Ginny began to spew out information like we were young again.

The sun was long gone when I realized how late it was. I jumped out of the chair.

"I have to go. I hope to talk to you soon Gin. You should come and visit." I said goodbye and went downstairs to look for Kayla.

I found her curled up on the floor in the living room with Victoire. I carefully picked her up and flooed home.

* * *

**A/N: Review Por Favor ! There are still some virtual Dracos left that you can have.**

**Faylinn**


	7. Cruciamentum

**A/N: I think its been a week... Oh well. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have flown to Hogwarts on the magical broom I found in my kitchan and declared myself the new ruler of the magical world ! Unfortunitly for me the Order of the Phoneix came bursting into Hogwarts, threw me out of the country, and took my magical broom from me. So I have nothing remotely magical now. **

* * *

A gust of wind blew my frizzy hair into my face as I headed to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore. I sighed and stubbornly pulled my hair up with an elastic band from around my wrist. I tugged on Kayla's little wrist and told her to keep up as we strolled down the empty cobblestone streets of Hogsmade. The sun was beginning to set. It was casting a tapestry of swirling colors across the English sky.

"Hermione!" A voiced shouted form behind. I skidded to a halt and turn around. I saw my old roommate Lavender Brown running at me with her golden hair flying out from behind her. She flung her arms around my shoulders and enveloped me in a tight hug. I dropped Kayla's soft hand to hug the bubbly blonde back. After a moment she let me go and stepped back.

"Hi Lavender." I greeted the perky girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I was doing some shopping. There was a clearance sale at the shoe store down the street." She grinned as she pointed to at least three dozen bags that we drifting in the air behind her.

"Wow. That's a lot of shoes." My eyes grew wide at the sea of bags in front of me.

"I always say, you can never have too many shoes. You need a different pair for every day of the year!" Lavender exclaimed as I heard a high pitched scream. I turned to where Kayla was supposed to be, at my side. My heart began to work over time when I saw she was gone.

"What's wrong?" My old room mate inquired as she tilted her head to the side. I ignored the blonde and began to run around like a chicken with its head cut off screaming for Kayla.

"Hermione! Who's Kayla?" Lavender shouted at me.

"My daughter! She's gone! We have to find her!" I shouted as I continued my frantic searching. Lavender then joined me in that frantic search.

I stopped in the middle of the street, after several hours of searching with Lavender. The sun was set and the air was beginning to cool. A chilly breeze blew past me but I barely felt it. I was numb. My baby was gone. I felt my knees give out from underneath me. I fell to the ground and sobbed.

"My baby..." I choked out between my shoulder shaking sobs. I heard foots steps behind me. They were too heavy to be Lavender and they didn't have the distinct clicking of her heels on the cobblestones. The foot steps stopped and some whispers could be heard. The foot steps started again but this time they stopped next to me.

The person crouched down and wrapped a strong arm around me. I turned and buried myself into a broad shoulder. With one arm around me, they sat down on the stones and pulled me onto their lap. I wrapped my arms around their neck and cried. They wrapped their arms around me and just held me, not saying a word.

One arm lifted and a rustling of bags could be heard. The sound of heels clicked away, getting softer and softer, in till they disappeared. The arm wrapped itself back around me and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

My eyes began to droop as my sobs turned into hiccups and my eyes closed as my hiccups subsided. I felt an arm slip itself under my leg as I felt the sensation of being lifted from the ground. I kept my head on their shoulder and held on tight, feeling safe as I fell asleep listening to the rhythm of foots steps.

...

"He just found her like that?"

"Yeah. He said that the two girls were looking for several hours."

"Two?"

"Yeah. She was with Lavender but you know how useless that air-head could be." I woke to two deep voices discussing in hushed tones. I tried to put names to the voices but I couldn't in my groggy state of mind.

"Oh, she seems to be waking up." One voice observed. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the room. If my memory severed me correctly, I was in Grimmauld Place. I smiled weakly at Dumbledore , who was standing closest to my place on the hard, antique sofa. I then saw Sirius, who was leaning against the peeling door frame as others filed into the musty room.

"We'll find her Hermione. You can count on us." I heard Harry reassure from across the room.

"We won't let anything happen to your daughter Hermione." I heard Tonks exclaim as I took another look around and found it filled to the brim with people; people that care about me and my daughter, people that care about me even though I left them without a word years ago. They cared about my daughter even though most of them didn't even know I had a daughter in till now. I missed them all.

I felt my eyes begin to well with tears, even though I was sure there were no more tears left to cry. I covered my face with my soft hands as I bit my tongue to stop a sob from escaping. I felt the couch sink from Ginny's weight as she sat down next to me. My hands start to become wet with my salty tears. Ginny wrapped her petite arm around me as I cried myself to sleep from the second time that day.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor...

Lucius Malfoy strode down the chilly corridor of his manor. His cloak billowed behind him as he dragged a stunned little girl with his son's eyes with him. He stopped in front of a vast bookcase filled to the brim with leather bound books on the dark arts. He took his wand out and tapped the sixth book on the fourth shelf.

"_Cruciamentum." _He spoke softly before removing his wand. With an eerie creak the bookcase slowly swung upon. Lucius stood at the top of a steep, dark cement staircase. He held the little girl up by one of her pale arms in front of him. He muttered the counter curse and tossed her down the steep stairs. She screamed as she fell into the darkness and landed with a sickening crack.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you want sweet little Kayla to be found !**

**Faylinn**


	8. In The Shadows

**A/N: One more chapter to go !**

**Disclaimer: see disclaimers for chapters 1-7.**

* * *

Kayla opened her eyes and groaned. Her head felt like it was being smashed between two cymbals. A stale stench of something rotting crept up her nostrils. Kayla glanced down at her left leg to find it bent at an angle the she knew was not normal. She then looked around and took in her surroundings.

There was a small window near the ceiling of the wall behind her. The window was so crusted in dirt that you couldn't tell if it was day or night out. There was thick cotton- like spider webs in almost every corner. Directly in front of Kayla was a steep cement staircase. The stairs led into complete and looming darkness.

She tried to lift herself up from the dusty ground but a sharp, stabbing pain ran through her leg preventing her from doing so. Tears pricked at her eyes as she cried out. A snicker could be heard from the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and found the man that had taken her emerging from the shadows with complete disgust written on his pale face. The little girl instinctively tried to drag herself away from the man.

"Stand you little filthy creature." Lucius spat at her. She laid on the floor frozen. "I SAID STAND YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!" He barked.

Kayla flinched at the tone of his voice, but dragged herself over to the cold stone wall. She held onto the wall as she struggle to stand on her good leg.

"I have decided to have a little fun with you." Lucius smiled devilishly. He stepped closer to her. Lucius drew out a long black leather whip. He cracked the whip and it bust into scalding blue flames. The flames danced, reaching out to her, and then went out.

Lucius raised the whip above Kayla and briskly brought it down. The leather slapped against her skin, cutting into her flesh, and then promptly burst into flames. Kayla screeched as the flames burned her skin and gripped onto the stone wall for support. She screamed again as he repeated his previous action.

"Scream yourself hoarse. No one can hear you." Lucius laughed. Kayla struggled to stay standing as she slipped in and out of consciousness. The floor seemed to jump up towards her as her head spun. Kayla lost her balance and landed on the floor with a hard thud. Lucius shoved the toe of his black boots into her stomach, spat in her hair and then strode out of the room.

Kayla watched his cloak disappear into the shadows as she lost consciousness.

...

After what seemed like several hours later, her sliver eyes finally fluttered open. She laid on the chilly, hard floor. The little bushy haired girl attempted to turn over onto her side. She felt sharp rocks and dirt crawling into the gashes on her back. They stung as if a swarm of wasps were attacking her back. Her leg screamed in protest as its placement shifted on the floor. Kayla successfully got herself to lie on her side.

The chilly air hit her with a satisfying wave. The cold calmed the angry burns and deep gashes. A low grumble roared from her stomach. Kayla wrapped one thin arm around her stomach as if to quiet the monster clawing inside of her stomach.

Kayla's ears perked up at the familiar sound of rain pounding on stone. She closed her eyes and let the calming rhythm relax her. The sound of boots pounding on a wooden floor soon added to the rhythm. Her whole body tensed as the sound got closer and closer.

A light flooded down the steep stairs. Kayla squinted at the sudden brightness. She shrunk back into the shadows as the pounding of boots descended down the stairs.

"Stand you wretched creature!" The deep voice of Lucius barked at her. Kayla scooted herself further into the shadows. He raised his hand that caressed his whip and brought it sharply back down. Kayla yelped as the whip cracked and burst into flames. The flames lit the room for a brief moment, exposing her hidden in shadows.

He strode over to her hiding place in the shadows. She folded herself over and covered her head with her arms. He reached down and yanked her up by her curly mane of hair. Kayla let out a shrieking cry as he ripped her hair out from the roots. Her sliver eyes started to become glassy with fat tears. They rolled down her cheeks, leaving streaks down her dirt caked face.

He let her hair go, pulling his hand back with brown locks trapped inside of his grip. Kayla stood for a moment before her leg gave from underneath her. She crashed to the floor into a sitting position. Her shoulders shacked with her loud wails.

The pale blonde man raised his arm high as he watched girl cringe and cover her head with her arms. He let out of a sickening cackle as the whip came crashing down. It tore into her forearm and her hair. It bust into blue flames and burned her hair and skin.

Lucius laughed louder as he watched the four year old screech in pain and attempt to put out her burning bushy hair. He lifted the whip again and let it tear into her shoulder. Kayla's cries got louder as the whip came crashing down onto her at a faster pace. They tore into the already angry gashes in her back. They burned and ripped at her clothes in till they were nothing but scalded rags. She attempted to cover her face from the blows with her arms. The little girl failed miserably.

The blows eventually slowed and came to a stop. Kayla clamped her sliver eyes shut and concentrated on the rhythm of the rain outside. Lucius gave a final sharp kick to her twisted leg. Kayla screeched and fell to the floor as waterfalls of salty tears streaked down her face.

Kayla laid on the ground, letting tiny rocks and dirt crawl into the gashes that covered her body. Kayla found herself struggling to stay awake. Her mouth was dry. Her tongue felt like scratchy sandpaper as she moved it around in her mouth to try to conjure some saliva to quench her thirst.

She listened to the pounding of the rain as she laid there. There was a quiet dripping sound from the far corner of the stony room. She lifted her head and dragged herself using her arms to get closer to the dripping sound.

Kayla squinted through the thick shadows. There was a small puddle on the hard stone floor. There were slow but steady drops of rain water plunking into the puddle. Kayla winced as tiny sharp rocks rolled into her gashes and scraped against her twisted leg. She stuck her head under the drip, and let the water slide into her open mouth and across her tongue.

Her desert dry mouth slowly became less desert like as the water dripped into her mouth. The drip of water came to a stop. Kayla slumped to the ground. She laid half way in the puddle on the floor as she drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Its almost over now. Review !**

** Faylinn**


	9. Weight of The World

**A/N: Here's the last and final chapter. Hope you liked the story. It took me a while to decide how to end this story. I had several different versions written, but I picked this one. **

**Disclaimer: If you still think that I own it, you need to get your eyes checked.**

* * *

"Sit down Hermione! You need to calm down!" Ginny exclaimed as she tried to put an end to my frantic pacing.

"How can I be calm?! It's been four days Ginny!" I shouted at the younger red head. My hair bounced franticly as I gestured wildly to emphasize my point. "Who knows what's happened to her by now? She could be-" I broke off from my rant and collapsed to the floor of Grimmauld Place in heaping sobs. I heard Ginny get up from her seat in the kitchen and sit on the floor next to me.

"They'll find her. The entire Order is out looking for her." Ginny reassured as she wrapped her arms around me.

I sat on the dingy kitchen floor in Grimmauld Place and cried into Ginny's shoulder. I felt like the world around me was collapsing and the entire weight of it was crushing me. The walls that I had built around me laid in ruins as I sat there broken.

A loud 'pop' of someone apparating sounded in the other room. I wiped my tears away and slowly started to get up.

Who ever had just arrived didn't bother to wait for Ginny and I to greet them. The sound of rapid footsteps headed towards the kitchen. My sobs had subsided and turned into the occasional hiccup. Harry darted into the kitchen and stopped short when he realized that it was occupied. Harry bet over, resting his hands on his knobby knees to catch his breath.

"We know where she is." Harry breathed heavily. "We need to form a plan."

"What? Where?" I questioned as my heart swelled at the news. People began to pour into the kitchen. They all were talking animatedly about something. The room began to get louder and more crowded as people filed in. I scooted closer to Harry so I could hear him.

"She's at the Malfoy Manor." Harry answered. Just as I was about to question Harry on why they weren't there now, George stood on a chair to get everyone's attention.

"Now, who has any ideas on how were going to invade?" George shouted over the hum of voices in the room. Everyone turned to face the one-eared man on the wooden chair.

I clenched my fists. They were standing in the kitchen while my daughter was being held captive by one of the cruelest wizards in England. If they weren't going to get her now, I was.

I pushed past people as I stealthily slipped out of the room. I grabbed my wand and headed to the Malfoy Manor.

...

Draco lurked in the shadows by his father's study. He had heard screams the night before and they had returned now. Draco winced as another screech of pain could be heard.

After a moment of silence, his father emerged from his study. Lucius's cloak billowed out from behind him as he strode down the narrow corridor. Draco shrunk further into the shadows as he listened to his father's footsteps get further and further away. He didn't know where his father was going or when he was coming back, but he had to find the source of the screaming.

Draco crept out of the shadows and stealthily entered his father's study. He stood in the middle of the dark room as he observed his surroundings. The walls were lined with mahogany bookcases, filled to the brim with leather bound books on the dark arts. The matching desk in the far side of the room was littered with rare dark objects.

Draco's eyes continued to scan the room for anything out of the ordinary. His eyes flickered past a bookcase that was slightly ajar. His eyes caught sight of the bookcase and froze onto it. He slowly approached it. Draco ran his pale, rough fingers down the crease in between the one bookcase and the matching one next to it. The two cases didn't meet exactly like the rest, there was a gap. Draco's finger slid into the space and caused the bookcase to swing slightly. His heart began to pound out a loud beat inside his chest. Draco slid the rest of his fingers into the space and did the same with his other hand. He wrenched the gap open more, in till the whole bookcase swung open to reveal a dark door way.

The light from his father's study cascaded down steep cement stairs at the base of the door way. The light descended down until it revealed a small human form at the bottom of the stairs.

Draco slowly descended down the steep staircase, not wanting to scare the form that was lying on the hard, dirty floor. As he got closer he could make out more of the form's features. When he reached the bottom of the staircase his breath got caught in his throat. His eyes locked onto the brown bushy hair that was crusted with blood. The bushy hair shifted its place as its owner turned their head and fluttered open their eyes. He froze in his steps as his eyes met those identical to his own.

Draco let a stray tear fall down his face as he looked down at his daughter. Her skin was covered in bruises and gashes that were either caked in dry blood or leaking fresh. The gashes were angry and emitting a yellowish pus. It was all grotesque against the rest of her pale form. She was so pale she was almost see-through, and her skin was so milky it almost looked blue. One of his daughter's tiny legs was bent at an odd angle. Her breathing was shallow and had a wheeze to it. Each breath was short and raspy, as if it was difficult to fill her lungs with air.

He slowly approached the young girl, one step at a time. His tears became heavier with each step that he took. Draco reached the young girl's side and fell to his knees. The girl's own grandfather had done this to her. He brushed a stray curl of hair out of her bruised face as he realized the throbbing sound that was pounding in his ears was coming from inside him. Her skin was sticky with sweat and almost burned his fingers as they brushed across it. Her teeth chattered despite the sweat that coated her body.

"Helllpp...pleasse.." His daughter gasped out between her ragged, wheezing breaths. He looked down at her broken body. He wanted to trade places with her. He didn't want her to have to go through this pain. His chest constricted as he watched her struggle to keep her head tilted up to face him.

The oddest sensation ran through his body. Suddenly he wanted to get her out of here, to stop the pain. He knew that his father would show no mercy to him if he got her out of here, but her life seemed to matter more than his own. He would get her out of here, even if he died in the process.

Draco scooped up her battered body and rested her head against his chest. He stood there for a moment. He needed to figure out how to get her out of here. The closest fireplace was in Lucius's study. The only problem was that it needed a password, which Draco didn't have, to work. He couldn't apparate out of here because of the anti-apparation charms on the manor. So he would have to take her through the next fireplace he saw.

After he decided what to do, Draco then determinedly carried her up the steps and out of his father's study. He felt her relax herself against him. For some reason, she trusted Draco. Somehow she knew that he was going to get her out.

Draco turned left and headed to the sitting room. His footsteps echoed off the hardwood floor as he strode through the empty room, past the emerald green sofa and to the fireplace.

He managed to reach for the vase that the floo powder was kept without dropping Kayla. He peered into the ceramic vase and saw nothing, no floo powder to be seen.

"Where do you think you're going son?" Draco turned quickly on the heel of his foot, he felt Kayla wince at the sharp movement. He came face to face with his father. Draco was sure she could hear his heart pounding loudly as he pulled her closer to himself.

"I'm going out." Draco responded bravely.

"Not with that vermin you aren't." Lucius spat at his son. Draco clenched his teeth and held Kayla protectively against himself. He felt a shiver run through her body, either from fear or the fever he knew she had, he didn't know.

"She is not vermin." He retorted. "I am going to leave, you're not going to stop me."

"Don't disobey me." Lucius whipped out his wand and aimed at Draco. Draco barely had a second to turn his back so the spell wouldn't hit his daughter. He fell to his knees as Lucius's Crucio hit him. Draco bit his tongue to stop from screaming out loud. He gently let Kayla onto the floor as he struggled to breathe. Draco felt himself biting on his tongue so hard that crimson blood was being drawn. He leaned over Kayla as he felt like his body was being torn to pieces.

Meanwhile...

I stood in front of the vast building that was holding my daughter captive. With my wand in one hand and the other clasped around the knob of the door to the said building, I let out a deep breath to calm myself. I hoped that the door would be open for I knew that it wouldn't open with a simple unlocking spell. My busy hair was pulled back with one of the rubber bands that I always kept at my wrist. I closed my eyes and twisted the knob and pushed. I felt the door swing open.

I opened my eyes and let out a breath of small relief. I walked so cautiously into the Malfoy Manor that my trainers didn't squeak on the hard polished floor.

There was a loud crash in a room down the hall. I ran to follow the sound. I came to stand in the doorway of a cold, dark, sitting room. Draco Malfoy and his father had their wands pointed towards each other in the middle of a duel. The emerald green sofa was over turned and a ceramic vase laid in shambles in the floor. Only a mere meter away from the vase, was my daughter. She sat awkwardly curled up in the corner of the room. I felt my eyes well up at the sight of her battered body.

"I will not have the heir of my family not have pure blood." My head turned to Lucius with wide eyes as he spoke.

"It doesn't matter. I will not have you kill my daughter." My head turned to Draco as my eyes grew wider.

"You got drunk at a party son. It was a mistake." Lucius responded. "She must be dealt with." Lucius turned his wand on Kayla. Her eyes widened as she shrunk back in fear.

"Avada.." Before I could even think I found myself throwing my body in front of Kayla to block her from the bright green light. I don't know who said it but I braced myself for my life to end.

"Kedavra" I made a quick glance to Kayla. The pool of sliver in her eyes had fear swimming through them. Her breathing was barely there, almost not existing, as the bright green light flashed behind me. I waited for my world to go dark, for my heart to stop drumming loudly in my ears, but it never came.

I slowly turned my head. Draco stood before me breathing ragged,wand still drawn pointing towards where his father laid on the pristine floor. Lucius' eye were blank as I stared at his rigid body.

I looked back at Draco with wide eyes. He killed his father is protect me. Draco lowered his wand as his breathing went back to normal. He turned to face the spot where Kayla and I occupied. I looked into his eyes and saw the same eyes that I have been looking into for the past four years. The ones that matched my daughters perfectly.

Draco slowly walked to Kayla and I. I wasn't sure if he wanted to see if I was alright or just Kayla. I turned to face Kayla again as he squatted next to me. My heart froze as Kayla's little chest stopped its slight rising and falling with her tiny breaths. I reached a shaky hand to her milky throat to feel to the thudding of her pulse. My fingers felt nothing. I began to search franticly for some sign of life. The thudding of a pulse on her wrist or throat, the puff of air out of her nose or mouth, the flicker of an eye to blink.

"No...No...NO !" I exclaimed as my search concluded with nothing.I placed my head in my blood ridden hands and broken into loud, wailing sobs.

"Hermione... Hermione..." I heard a faint firmilar voice chant. The voice got louder and louder in till it grew to a shout. A large warm hand grasped my shoulder and began to shake me.

My eyes shot open and I rolled over in bed. Tears streamed down my face and blurred my vision as I looked up to find my husband leaning over me. His slivery grey eyes were pooled with concern.

"Its okay. You were just dreaming." Draco reasured me. The silk bed sheets were entangled around my legs. I sat up in the vast bed that I shared with my husband Draco. He wrapped his strong arms around me as I cried into his shoulder.

A faint knock came from the oak door of our bedroom.The door slowly opened as a little bushy haired girl with sliver eyes popped her head in. The door opened more as she creeped her way in. She stopped at the foot of the bed with her eyes wide. Draco dropped one of his arms from around me and turned to face her. I wiped my eyes and looked over to my daughter in her lavender nightgown.

"Come here Kayla." I greeted with my voice thick with tears. She climbed onto the bed and onto my lap. I smoothed her hair back and held her close. Draco wrapped his arms around me. The whole thing wasn't real. Lucius never kidnapped Kayla. He never killed her. He is still rotting in Azkaban.

It was just a dream. No it was a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Surprised ? Review !**


End file.
